


The First Time

by New_day



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crying Hannibal Lecter, First Time, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Softie, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vulnerable Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_day/pseuds/New_day
Summary: This is exactly what the title says, and it's very sweet and fluffy. I don't know how this happened.:)





	The First Time

It isn't like he thought it would be.

He thought it would be rough, violent even, that Hannibal would bite him, choke him maybe while brutally invading his body. That he would make sure Will would be sore and in pain for days and remember this experience.

But it's not like that. Although there is pain because Will has never done this before, Will hardly feels it. It's nothing compared to the pain Hannibal already caused him, both physically and emotionally. 

And Hannibal clearly has no intention to hurt him. He holds Will in his arms, softly, whispering words in a language Will doesn't understand while slowly and carefully finding his way into Will's body, like he found his way into his mind and into his heart long ago.

Hannibal is definitely more experienced than Will, moving inside him in a way which fuels Will's arousal, making him moan, roll his hips and cling to Hannibal.

Will's prevalent feeling, though, is peace. He has never felt so at peace, with his life, with himself and with this man who is looking down at Will as if he were something precious, something to cherish.

Will comes with Hannibal's name on his lips, gazing at him and seeing the tears in Hannibal's eyes.

“Will,” Hannibal says in a broken voice. He closes his eyes, and a shudder is going through his body. He holds Will tight and digs his fingernails so deep into Will's skin that he makes Will wince with pain for the first time. Sobbing uncontrollably and burying his face in Will's neck, Hannibal climaxes while Will holds him and strokes his back.

***

A while later they lie in each other's arms, and Will feels still calm and at peace. He is wet with sweat and sticky with Hannibal's and his own come, but he doesn't mind. He could lie here like this forever, with Hannibal next to him, smelling Hannibal's scent and feeling his body.

“Was it like you thought it would be, Will?” Hannibal asks him, his voice still trembling a little.

Will shakes his head with a smile. “No. No, it wasn't. Not at all.”

Hannibal gives him a scrutinizing look. “You thought I would hurt you. You thought I would find pleasure in it.”

“Well...yes, I thought you might be into that,” Will agrees, and Hannibal seems amused.

“I might be. But not today. Today was not the time.”

Will chuckles. “You are right,” he agrees, “Today was not the time.”

He strokes Hannibal's arm, caressing him softly. “This is a special day. I want us to celebrate it.”

Hannibal raises his eyebrows slightly, curious what Will will suggest.

Looking Hannibal in the eye while still caressing him, he says: “I want us to hunt.”

It will be their first kill since Dolarhyde, and Will knows how much this means to Hannibal. Since they survived the fall off the bluff, it has been an unspoken question whether they would ever hunt together again. Will knew how much Hannibal was longing for this and that he was waiting for Will to make the first move. Will took his time to make a decision, but now he finally did.

“If this is what you want, Will,” Hannibal replies, his voice full of emotion, his eyes welling with tears again, “then let us go hunting.”

Will smiles at him, and he knows he will always remember this day, the day when they became the murder husbands Freddie Lounds called them years ago. The day when they became truly conjoined and he finally found peace in Hannibal's arms.


End file.
